robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Crushtacean
Colour I'm not sure whether it's the light in the studio that day or what, but Krab Bot looks sort of purple to me in Dutch Robot Wars. Am I imagining this or was it actually a different colour in that series? Christophee (talk) 11:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure about lights, but yeah its top armour looks purple to me aswell. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:35, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It does look purple, but it may just be an extra paint job for some reason. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, but it's still worth having an image to show the slightly different colour. Christophee (talk) 11:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Alternate versions It seems to me that the robot stayed virtually the same the whole time. Even in the Dutch series where the purple looks more like lighting than paint, it was the same robot. Does it really need to be in this category. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:21, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :It's probably just because of the different name. I'm not sure that's a compelling reason for it to be in that category though. Christophee (talk) 01:02, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I've just found the Dutch Heat C heat final on YouTube, and the purple is definitely lighting, as it is silver in some shots. I'll remove it from the alternate category, and mention the purple as lighting, which can be changed if needs be. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:24, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, I agree, it's a confusing category but it was intended for people who rebuilt the bot and recycled the name, and this isn't one of those cases. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:49, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::They rebuilt it between Series 5 and 6, but reverted it back to the original because the hydraulics were harder than they thought. That was the closest it got to going in this category. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:49, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Return I know this is thinking ahead but now that Crushtacean is back in fighting conditions do you think we could see it in a series of the reboot maybe sometime?Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:33, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :I think that is definitely possible Diotor. Maybe even next series. Crushtacean is still 13 years after it last competed a very high tech and successful robot. If it can still withstand the flippers of Beast, Ripper and Eruption (which it can) I think it could do very well in robot wars. 321Annihilate (talk) 14:37, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::What is the point of this? I'm well aware that you know all 40 competing robots in the new series, meaning you're either spoiling something through a 'hint', or just pointlessly speculating about a series that doesn't even exist yet. How many times do we have to tell you not to do this?? What's next, a forum page called "Could that Kill-E Crank-E robot from the Manchester show be in the new series?" [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:40, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not trying to spoil anything this time, I'm just asking if it would be possible to see Crushtacean in a future wars? How exactly is that spoiling anything? I'm not outright stating who's in and who isn't, nor am I hinting anything, all I was saying was it could be possible. This is a talk page and I'm sure I'm allowed to talk about a possible future for this machine. 15:46, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Surely the possibility speaks for itself? It's in working condition in 2016, of course it could appear again. The topic wasn't relevant to the article and existed only to bring up the topic of unconfirmed information, you have your spoilery Network of Robot Wars to speculate in. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:26, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Design subheading How do people feel about the trial I've done here with Crushtacean's subheadings? Some of our pages have introduction paragraphs almost as long as the rest of the article, and I've been brainstorming ways to cut it down. In some pages, like Ming and The Morgue and King Buxton and Plunderbird, we can do subheadings for the different version of the robots. Robots that remain unchanged, however, can be structured like this, with a design subheading (not necessarily an armament heading, that was specific to Crushtacean because of the special system). This means that people can find the information they're interested in quicker, without digging through the whole introductory paragraph. Introductory paragraphs are intended to be introductory, and they've really gotten out of hand on some pages. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:29, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, so I've buried this in RecentChanges so consider this a bump. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:39, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Looks good. I agree that the long introductions need to be sorted out somehow, but each page is going to have different information so we'll need to decide on new headings on a case by case basis. Christophee (talk) 11:46, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Hopefully Design will be sufficient for every robot who doesn't need "versions". One of two applies. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:51, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :::If you want any help rolling these out, I'll be happy to oblige. I won't step on your toes if you want to do it yourself though. Christophee (talk) 12:05, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Help would be unbelievably appreciated. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:14, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::I'm going to start with Series 1 and move forward. You can start with 2016 and move backwards if you'd like, or do however else you'd like to do it. Any others, feel free to jump in. The edits aren't particularly extensive. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:43, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I'll get some done when I have time, probably starting tomorrow. Christophee (talk) 20:55, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I've already done one for Anarchy's page. Please let me know what you think of it. VulcansHowl (talk) 21:08, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Proof of Withdrawl from 2016 Hi everyone, here's a screenshot of a convo on Facebook I had with Dominic Visser just to clarify about why the team weren't in the 2016 series of Robot Wars. Liam Bryant (talk) 12:48, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not totally sure whether that means 'withdrew from application' or 'withdrew from the series', but I'm guessing the former. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:41, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah I was confused about the same. I feel like clashing with Uni would be something you knew well in advance, not at the last minute. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:00, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Interesting article I found this article which has a lot of interesting information about the robot from an interview with Ian Visser. I've added the information about the inspiration for the name, but I'm sure a lot more of it can be used in the article. Christophee (talk) 15:08, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :I just noticed in the history that at least one person already found that article and used some of the information for the page. Still useful to mention it here though so others can take a look at it. Christophee (talk) 16:15, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Main image Is it alright if i change the main image to the official Series 9 one off the robot wars website? Just making sure I don't annoy anybody by changing it. Are we going to do this with all Series 9 competitors, because if so then I won't ask in future. Judoska (talk) 17:08, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :Series 9 pics should always be the main image when possible. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:09, February 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Toast ninja'ed me, but yes Series 9 goes first. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:11, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Just making sure. Judoska (talk) 17:19, February 27, 2017 (UTC)